Bajo la blanca nieve
by time traveler Joe
Summary: En verdad quisiera ir al mismo lugar al que tú irás, Haku. Pensamientos y recuerdos de Zabuza antes de morir.


**Bajo la blanca nieve…**

_**By: Joe the time traveler.**_

Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba completamente nublado y miles de copos de nieve caían lentamente cubriendo todas las cosas de un blanco inmaculado. No sé el porqué, pero detestaba esos días, a pesar de que en el País del Agua eran tan comunes. Me fastidiaba ese clima y también me fastidiaba ver el cielo cubierto de ese gris detestable. Tal vez fue por esa razón que odiaba esas tierras.

La nieve seguía cayendo, caía como una hermosa danza. Aun así lo detestaba. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo desde hacía algún tiempo, tal vez para despejar mi mente llena de hastío. Allí fue donde te vi. Tu cabello estaba tan despeinado y tus ropas se encontraban sucias y rotas, no imaginaba porqué. Tus delgados brazos y todo tu cuerpo temblaban de frío.

Detuve mi marcha y te diste cuenta, porque levantaste la vista. Nos quedamos mirando así un momento y luego me acerqué a ti. Tú me sonreíste. Sí, me sonreíste. Esbozaste esa bella sonrisa, que desde entonces comenzó a gustarme.

—Tú tienes los mismos ojos que yo… —me dijiste aun temblando de frío y yo me sorprendí por tu atrevimiento. En ese instante no entendí a qué te referías con eso, pero después me di cuenta.

Perdiste a tu familia de una manera tan cruel. Esa familia a la que tanto querías. Esa familia que era muy feliz fue destruida. Tu padre mató a tu madre por poseer esas habilidades tan odiadas en ese país e intentó hacer lo mismo contigo. Pero tú… pero tú tuviste qué asesinarlo, sin quererlo hacer. Tuviste qué matarlo y matar a esa gente que estaba con él y que también quería lastimarte.

Te pedí que me acompañaras, porque tus habilidades me interesaban demasiado. Te cargué, ya que estabas demasiado entumecido para caminar y te quedaste dormido al instante. Sintiendo el calor de mis brazos. Tu cara era la de un ángel. Tú eras un ángel y yo era el demonio.

Desde ese momento creciste bajo mis cuidados y te entrené como un ninja. Te enseñé todas las técnicas que sabía y desarrollaste otras nuevas a partir de las que te heredó tu madre. Sólo me interesaban tus técnicas y te utilicé sólo como una herramienta. Tú lo sabías, pero no te importaba, ya que te sentías querido por alguien.

¡Demonios! Fui un imbécil. Yo te utilizaba sólo como un arma y tú te sentías tan triste y tan sólo por dentro. Intentabas ocultar toda tu tristeza tras esa bella sonrisa.

—Haku, tendré qué dejar este país. Algún día volveré y lo tomaré. Aun así, no quiero que me des palabras de consolación ni de ánimo. Lo único que quiero es…

—Lo sé —sonreíste e hiciste una pausa—. Y por eso me convertiré en un arma para usted Zabuza-san.

Me convertí en un ninja exiliado y tú conseguiste formar parte del ANBU de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Se suponía que como parte de ese grupo tendrías que encontrarme y matarme, pero fue todo lo contrario: Me ayudaste y fuiste leal a mí y sólo a mí, sin que te importara si algo te pasaba o eras castigado.

Me salvaste cuando peleé por primera vez con Kakashi (luego de aliarnos con Gatoh) y desde esa vez estaba en deuda contigo. Te preocupaste mucho por mí y me cuidaste, hasta que estuve mejor. Peleaste a mi lado en el puente que construía el anciano Tazuna.

Te encargué que pelearas con dos de los alumnos de Kakashi. Con el último descendiente del clan Uchiha y con ese tonto niño de cabellos rubios. Estaba seguro que ganarías, vaya que sí. Les presumí que eras el mejor. Que eras incluso mejor que yo y no dudaba de eso.

Escuchamos una conversación entre ese chiquillo llamado Naruto y tú, después de que se rompieron tus espejos:

—¡No puedo morir aquí… Aun tengo un sueño que necesito realizar! —gritó él—. El sueño de hacer que las personas de la aldea me reconozcan como un Hokage.

—¿Sueño? —repetiste como si hubieras entrado en una especie de trance— Pelearé por mi sueño y ustedes pelearán por el suyo. Por favor, no tengan rencores por eso. Quiero proteger a una persona importante. Quiero trabajar para él, pelear por él, y hacer su sueño realidad. Ése es mi sueño.

Kakashi y yo escuchábamos atentos la conversación, también la otra mocosa que protegía al anciano.

—Para hacer que su sueño se vuelva realidad, me convertiré en un ninja. ¡Los mataré! —espetaste con un toque de agresividad en tu voz.

Continuaron con su pelea y Kakashi y yo con la nuestra. Fue en ese momento cuando percibimos esa extraña y poderosa energía que provenía de algún lugar. Entonces volvimos a escuchar:

—Zabuza-san no necesita un ninja débil. Me robaste la razón por la que peleaba.

—¿Por qué…¿Por qué peleas para ese hombre? —gritó casi llorando—¿Acaso es él la única persona importante que tienes?

—Cuando alguien que te acepta desde el fondo de tu corazón aparece, esa persona se convertirá en la más importante para ti —le dijiste.

Después de eso todo pasó muy, muy rápido. Kakashi utilizó una técnica de invocación y me atrapó con esos perros gigantes, dejándome sin poder moverme. Para acabar con la batalla de una vez por todas me iba a eliminar con su '_lightning edge'_. Pero algo, algo se interpuso entre mi cuerpo y su ataque.

Eras tú. Deshiciste su técnica de invocación para que pudiera moverme. Tu cuerpo yacía inerte frente al mío, cubierto con un líquido color carmesí, muy brillante. Sí, eso era sangre. Me habías vuelto a salvar, y diste tu vida para que pudiera matar a Kakashi. No puedo creer que estuve a punto de cortarte con mi cuchilla gigante. Aun así mi enemigo evadió mi ataque.

Me sentía tan mal porque jamás te volvería a ver. No podría ver tu sonrisa de nuevo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de eso, no lo demostraba.

Fue en ese instante cuando llegó Gatoh y comenzó a maltratar tu cuerpo y a deshonrarlo. No podía hacer nada, ya que no podía mover mis brazos.

—¡Bastardo! —le gritó el chiquillo a Gatoh con coraje— ¿Por qué no haces algo¡Él estaba de tu lado!

—¡Cállate niño! —vociferé— Haku ya está muerto.

—¡Acaso no sientes nada por lo que hizo? —dijo— Estuviste mucho tiempo con él.

—Como Gatoh me utilizó, así yo estaba utilizando a Haku. Lo dije antes: Nosotros los ninjas, somos solo herramientas —agregué—. Quería su habilidad. No a él. No siento arrepentimientos.

—¡Él en verdad te quería¡Él en verdad te quería! —repitió y rompió en llanto— Y tú no piensas ni sientes nada por él. ¡No sientes nada por lo que hizo? Él… él sacrificó su vida por ti… ¡Por ti! Ni siquiera pudo realizar su propio sueño. Morir como una herramienta… es muy… muy doloroso…

—¡Niño! —lo miré y vio mi rostro cubierto por lágrimas—No digas nada más. Haku no sólo hirió su corazón para pelear por mí, si no que también hirió su corazón por ustedes. Él era muy gentil. Es como tú dijiste. Los ninjas también somos humanos y no debemos convertirnos en herramientas sin emociones. ¡Dame tu kunai!

Puse el kunai en mi boca y decapité a Gatoh y a muchos de sus seguidores. Pero ellos lograron empalarme con sus espadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que todo terminó le pedí a Kakashi que me llevara a tu lado. Quitó las espadas que estaban encajadas en mi espalda y me cargó hasta que me dejó allí, junto a ti. Más lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y con mucha dificultad pude tocar tu rostro, quería hacerlo por una última vez.

Fue en ese momento cuando del cielo comenzaron a caer copos de blanca nieve, y nuestros cuerpos yacían bajo esa danza. Luego, los rayos dorados del sol volvieron a asomarse por entre las nubes.

"Haku… ¿Estás llorando? —pensé y miré por última vez tu rostro— Hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos, así que quería morir junto a ti… Si es posible, quiero ir al mismo lugar al que tú irás."

Sabía que eso era imposible, puesto que yo era el demonio. Pero aun así, conservaba la esperanza, que te vería de nuevo luego de que muriera. Quería que así fuera. Quería verte de nuevo…

**Owari**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, hola! Espero que les guste y si tienen tiempo me dejen un review, onegai! Soy nuevo en esta sección, así que sinceramente espero que les agrade. Desde el año pasado tenía esta historia bajo el tintero (bueno en mi cabeza), hasta que por fin pude escribirla. Lo quería hacer desde el puno de vista de Haku, porque era más fácil. Pero al final decidí que sería así. Sayonara!


End file.
